Lo que a tío Bilbo le gusta
by Syfdas
Summary: Al pequeño Frodo le gustaba pasar tiempo en la cafeteria de Bilbo y al hombre enojado tambien. AU


**Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta pareja, espero sea de su agrado y disfruten de la lectura :D**

**Disclaimer: El hobbit y toda la obra de El señor de los anillos **es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien.

~•~•~•~•~•~

La primera vez que ese hombre enojado entró a la cafetería Frodo estaba leyendo un cuento de caballeros y dragones sentado en la silla alta de la barra, su tío Bilbo fue quien lo atendió ofreciendo el menú a lo que el hombre enojado solo gruñó pidiendo café. El pequeño Frodo no entendía el gusto de los adultos por el café ¿por qué no pedir un pastelillo con un vaso de leche? Seguro eso pondría al hombre de mejor humor y le quitaría el ceño fruncido.

Su tío debió pensar lo mismo porque un momento después le llevó un café y un pastelillo. No era perfecto, pero Frodo vio como el hombre se sorprendía y se relajaba por un pequeño momento.

.

.

.

Era frecuente que las mismas personas fueran a la cafetería, sí llegaba algún nuevo cliente era casi seguro que volvería, el tío Bilbo tenía talento para preparar toda clase de dulces, a él le encantaban aunque no le dejaran comer muchos, disfrutaba pasar las tardes después de la escuela con su tío. Por eso no se sorprendió con que el hombre volviera, esa vez se veía menos enojado y cargaba un computador, nuevamente solo pidió café pero tío Bilbo no le atendió por estar ocupado preparando un pedido especial. Frodo vio como el hombre buscaba a alguien y sintió un pequeño entendimiento cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron, quizá el hombre se sentía como cuando Frodo buscaba a su mamá.

.

.

.

Definitivamente no era igual, el pequeño siempre había sido bastante observador e inteligente para tener 7 años, el hombre llamaba mucho la atención y Frodo comenzaba a creer que se veía como un caballero de sus cuentos... quizá no, quizá se veía más como un Rey.

.

.

.

– Tío Bilbo no está – dijo Frodo que se animó por fin, a hablarle.

– No se de quien hablas–

–Vienes aquí por las tardes igual que yo y buscas a tío Bilbo como yo... por eso creí importante decirte que no está, mi mamá me ha dicho que no vendrá hasta más tarde– respondió el pequeño.

–¿Por qué crees que busco a alguien?–

– Porque te veo desde la barra todos los días, mi nombre es Frodo–

– Thorin – respondió el hombre asombrado de que un pequeño niño lo descubriera.

.

.

.

Su tío Bilbo era amable, sabía cocinar mejor que nadie que conociera y era una de las pocas personas que se sentaba junto a él para contarle historias y dejarlo ver sus mapas, para Frodo su tío era el mejor adulto (solo a la par de sus padres y de Gandalf) que existía en el mundo, pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que hubiera sido muy difícil pasar desapercibido el cambio de su mirada, los ojos verdes de su tío brillaban cuando veía entrar a Thorin en la cafetería, a veces solo intercambiaban rápidas miradas, otras veces platicaban y con el paso de los días el pequeño Frodo identificó que los ojos de su tío se veían como los de su mamá al ver llegar a su papá.

.

.

.

¿Que podía ser el amor para un niño? El amor es cuando parte su pequeño pay y le regala la mitad a su amigo Sam. El amor es cuando sus padres se recuestan con él en el suave pasto en un día soleado de primavera. Amor. ¿El amor puede ser ir todos los días a una cafetería para ver a una persona?

.

.

.

– Tío Bilbo es tímido –

–¿Siempre tienes que decirme cosas como esas cuando estoy trabajando?– pregunto Thorin dejando a un lado su laptop y mirando al pequeño que se había instalado en su mesa junto con su libro.

– No creo que trabajes, estás esperando a mi tío pero él no te dirá nada más porque es tímido – Dijo Frodo para después agregar – Podrías traerle flores, papá hace eso a veces con mamá.

– ¿ Por que debería hacer eso? – Thorin se desconcertaba de que alguien le hablara tan familiarmente, incluso si era un niño pequeño.

– Porque a tío Bilbo le gustan las flores y a ti te gusta tío Bilbo – Respondió con simpleza característica de su edad.

A Thorin casi se le cae su taza de café de la impresión, no es que fuera una persona fácil de sorprender es que desde que había entrado a esa cafetería después de perderse y ser atendido con mucha paciencia y amabilidad se sintió profundamente atraído a regresar otra vez, más por volver a ver al dueño que por amor a merendar, convirtiéndose después de varios días en una rutina, una que no había pasado desapercibida para Frodo.

– Lo consideraré – respondió terminando con el tema.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Frodo observó como las mejillas de su tío se volvían rojas como fresas mientras recibía flores del hombre "ya no enojado". El amor es dar pastelillos y recibir flores. Pensó con simpleza y una tierna sonrisa infantil en sus labios.

~•~•~•~•~•~


End file.
